The Vampire at Yokai Academy
by CyerBlade
Summary: Naruto had a very terrible life being the container of Kyuubi hated by everyone and even his own parents. When he turns ten his village decided to executed him as they extract the Kyuubi from him and through him into a river. In his last moments he made's a wish to have a new life and Kami accepts his wish and sends him to rosario vampire world where an vampire couple adopts him.
1. Chapter 1

Chap#1

Author's note: This is my new story please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and rosario+vampire.

Life isn't fair who says that well I say that life isn't fair. My life stared as a sacrifice by the hand of my very own mother and father who cursed on the very day I was born. I was born on October 10th the very day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was said that the Kyuubi could whip up storms, tsunamis and other disasters with a flick of its tail. My father the fourth Hokage on that very day sealed that beast inside me. After the sealing they left I in the orphanage where I wasn't treated me fairly. You people might wonder why the greatest Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumakie would abandon their own son just like that, well to tell you the truth both Minato and his wife wanted me become the villages greatest weapon, so that the prophecy could come true that Minato was the destined one to bring peace to the world by conquering the world by using me, what a load of crap right and people praised them for their sacrifice while I was treated like trash. I didn't have a name because no one though I deserved a name instead I was called number nine.

Every single day of my life was a battle, I was beaten, poisoned, burned, stabbed with multiple weapons multiple times and starved to death, I develop a mask to fool the people but I couldn't make progress in my shinobi skills because that bastard Hokage thought that I would be better off if they put numerous seals on my body to stop me from progressing in my studying and shunning my growth plus he put a slave seal on my neck if I decide to disobey the village it would cause me immense pain. I was trained from the early age of three to fight but I could attack the people who would form mobs to beat me up. Even the bastard Hokage and his bitch used me for target practice for their Jutsu's. I was the scapegoat of the village and was treated like trash, hell even dog's would have better lives then me. However things all changed when I turned ten as I came back to the village after failing to retrieve the village's precious Uchiha who had run off to Orochimaru to gain power in order to get revenge by killing his brother Itachi for killing the whole Uchiha clan.

The little bastard of a Uchiha knew the hand-seals to my slave seal and he used it to knock me unconscious when I returned to the village. The council and the Hokage in their greatest wisdom decided I was a failure as a weapon to them because I couldn't get their precious last Uchiha, so they decided to execute me. The day came to my execution I wasn't given a last meal because the thought that demon's like me doesn't deserve a last meal. I was chained and brought before a pedestal where the village was calling for my death. Soon the precious bastard Hokage arrived along with his family and he extracted the Kyuubi's my body, late he shoved a Rasegun and a Chidori through a gut. After this he ordered his ambu to through me in a river which would be my grave.

As I was bleeding in the river counting the last few second of my miserable life, I began to pray or more like I was wishing that I had another normal life where I could have friends, a family and maybe have a family of my own. Then something incredible happened because I felt a pull and then I vanished. Unknown to me Kami had accepted my wish.

Present

Pain was the only thing one number nine could feel as his body hit the ground as he began to cough a lot of blood while he began to scream due to the large amount of blood loss along with two large holes in his torso. Number nine suddenly saw a shadow over him who knocked him out.

Ichigen was known for many things, he was known as the member of the Dark Lords that sealed Alcurd 300 years and he was known for hishis kindness while he was also known as the Black Nova of Death in the world due to his control over his Yokai as he could kill a person with just one strike and he was at SS-class in the monster list due to his control over his powers. Ichigen was really old among the Vampire and was calm, collected and level headed; he was not arrogant like his kin. Ichigen was a 400 year Vampire he had black hair, blood red colored eyes a round face with pale skin and usually wears casual clothing.

So imagine his surprise when he sees his wife Yuki carrying a ten year old boy with golden blond hair, orange colored eyes with tanned skin covered in blood with two large holes in his torso, the boy was screaming and coughing up blood, he saw his wife putting the boy down in his living room. When he sees the boy he knocks him unconscious while he begins to exams the boy. "**This boy is in really bad condition I must know, what has happened with him**" Ichigen thought as he quickly bites the boy's neck and began to view all of his memories when he was finished he had tears rolling down his eyes while his face had a very pissed expression. Yuki was also a vampire she had blood red hair amber colored eyes, milky white skin and she prefers to wear kimonos.

So he made a decision that he wanted save this boy who had suffered his whole, not even monsters are this cruel and quickly injected his vampire blood inside the boy's blood stream. When he was finished he begins to look at the boy and glad seeing that his Yokai had began to heal the boy, Ichigen picked up the boy and he carried him to a room and his wife Yuki began to cover the boy up with bandages.

Author's Note: So how was it and sorry for the delay people I was really busy with my exams and stuff. But now I am back plus I am gonna re-write Is Naruto's wind and Ktisune of Mahore. Please tell me how the chapter was, this is only an intro to the sorry and sorry for small chapter the next one will be longer and the Pairing will be NarutoxKahula also noting that Kahula will be 16 as she will join Yokai academy while Kokoa will be 19 and she will be in fairy tale. This is an experiment so tell me should I continue it or not. I named the story The Vampire at Yokai Academy because I am goning to turn Naruto into a vampire like Moka did to Tsukune although both he and Kahula won't have complete control over their powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap#2

Author's note: This is my new story please enjoy and review. I edited the 1st chapter and naruto does get his revenge in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and rosario+Vampire.

A figure wearing a black cloak that covered his whole form could be seen heading towards the gates of Konoha, the figure's eyes were glowing red while he was grinning like a maniac. Soon the man approached the gates and as he was about to enter the village two chunin decided to stop him but as soon as they tried to get a hold of him they were turned into a mess of blood.

The figure grinned as he looked at his handy work and he thought "**Your time is up Konoha I would just love to turn your streets into a bloodbath where I could hear your screams of terror, oh what joy it will bring to my heart to see you for what you have done to me**" this figure was none other than Naruto formally known as number nine, four years ago his adoptive father Ichigen found him and healed him. When

He was just a broken boy with no purpose at first but his adoptive parents talked with him every day and he soon began to open up and actually smile and his adopted mother Yuki decided she wanted for Naruto to be her and Ichigen's son, so they did a blood ritual on Naruto to turn him into their real son, the process was full of pain but it was worth it because Naruto's Vampire blood quickly burned all of his human blood and his appearance changed, he gained red hair with black highlight while his eyes were amber in color his skin became much more paler. His mother also named him Naruto after the blood ritual. Four months after his recovery Ichigen began to train Naruto in the process of getting control over the Vampire power because after the blood ritual Naruto became a full blood vampire. However the process was both successful and a failure because Naruto had fifty percent control over his Vampire powers before he went into rage and killed everyone in his path that he considered as enemy.

After recovering Naruto wanted only one thing and that was to get revenge on his former village and his adopted parents trained him to the bone everyday to help him achieving that goal. As the months passed by Naruto actually began to see the beauty of life and began to smile more often. Naruto's father trained him to the point where he could take multiple hits and would still be able to fight. His father taught him the art of sword and his secret Dark Slayer Style which was extremely fast and Naruto surpassed his father in master that style where he could give his father a run for his money in a spar.

His mother Yuki use to daily teach him stuff that he didn't because being a former weapon he wasn't taught to read or write and he didn't have table manners. So his mother pretty much taught him this stuff along adequacy and manners. Naruto loved his new parents because they actually loved him and wanted what was best for him.

Naruto's father sealed his powers in a bracelet which around his left hand, the bracelet had a silver chain with a cross attached to it, this was Naruto's Heavenly Lock. Even though Naruto wasn't a natural born Vampire but he had manifested a large amount of power which was hard for him to control, so his father sealed away his powers and when the time comes Naruto could master those power. However Naruto did learn Yokai based attacked which cause extreme destruction from his mother and he was a master swordsman with his katana Yamato, the sword had a consciousness of its own, it could be used to cut through everything and cast powerful illusions that could kill people. Also Naruto's aura was so terrifying that people could die with his aura when he unseals his powers.

When Naruto turned twelve he gained fan girls much to his dismay that use to follow him because after his parents announced he was their son in blood and due to his father's status as a former Darklord he received marriage proposals from various underworld nobles. However in this age Naruto chose to leave his parents home and get back to the elemental countries for getting his revenge on Konoha. After he was back in the elemental countries he formed a plan to free all the Bijuu's and destroy the elemental countries for good.

So for the next two years he hunted down every single Jinchuriki and freed their Bijuu's that were grateful to him while he destroyed every single elemental nation saving Konoha for the last and he also got his revenge of the precious last Uchiha by killing him along with Orochimaru and after this he killed every single person of Akatsuki who secretly worked under the Yondaime Hokage to rule and killed every single one of them, the group wasn't a match for him since he latterly exploded their heart with his Frozen Blood technique that his mother taught him (Note: this technique basically stop the flow of blood in a person to a level where it explodes the heart and kills the target this technique only works on human's) , he did free Kyuubi from Konoha, the great fox was grateful to him and offered him from his Kin to destroy Konoha and Naruto accepted that offer by saying he wanted Konoha to burn to ashes.

So we see a 14 year old Naruto wearing a black cloak under the cloak he wore a white button up shirt on top underneath that shirt he wore mesh armor while on top of the shirt he wore a black jacket with gold trimming and was wearing black pants black boots, finishing his look was a bracelet on his left and he was holding onto a katana in his right hand, the guard of the katana was oval and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments; most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt.

As Naruto began to walk the sky began to darken as dark clouds covered the sky as he was unleashing a very murderous aura while he unlocked his Heavenly Lock and his hair turned snow white while his eyes turned blood red with slits in them. People around were screaming as he sang "**Eeny Meeny Miny Moe which one of you will be my foe. I will catch you and will make you bleed till you go. Eeny Meeny Miny Moe**" in a demonic voice and civilians around him were pissing their pants; some were dead because of murderous aura while the Youko clansmen and the other Bijuu's were slathering the ninja's of the village. Naruto soon saw his targets which were none other than the bastard Yondaime and his bitch of a Wife.

"**Not so tough now are without your precious weapon huh Konoha Scum. I am so gonna enjoy ripping you both to shreds while your village burns down to make you pay**"Naruto spoke with a demonic voice while he giggled and held Yamato in his hand.

"You won't get away with this demon me and Mina-kun will stop you" one Kushina Namikaze spoke with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I will stop you in the name of justice" one Minato Namikaze spoke without fear in his voice although you could see he was afraid.

"**Oh really you think that both of you would be able to stop me from getting my revenge. It's funny that how call this justice while you abandon you own child. Oh so precious mother and father look at me tell me who I am**" Naruto spoke in amusement because he had black seals all around the village to stop ninja's from using chakra.

"I-it c-can't b-be y-your h-him" before Kushina finished her she was met with a right hook to her face and was sent stumbling down like rag doll after this Naruto delivered a swift kick to Minato who was also sent flying while he a wall.

Both Minato and Kushina were terrified because they couldn't use an ounce of their chakra while the thing before them was a true demon. Both recognized who he was, he was their son who they abandoned for the good of village and they didn't regret seeing as they were right he was a true demon and now he came back to get his revenge on them.

"**Hahahaha just look at both of you. You're the elite in this hahaha I bet your just all talk. I heard about how both of you were famous for your justice but I wonder why did you abandoned your own son**" with this Naruto began to laugh manically while he plunged him sword into Minato's belly and began to twist it till a sickening crunch could be heard and began to giggle in delight.

"**Oh** **how nice of you to drop by mommy I was just playing poke the stick with little dad**" Naruto spoke in bloodlust as he held Kushina by her throat, apparently the bitch thought she could get a hit on him and then he slammed her hard on top of Minato.

"You won't get away with this you demon. I knew from the very second the Kyuubi was sealed inside that you were nothing but a demon and were our slave to help us achieve fame and glory. So that people could remember and told about how we brought peace to the girl but it all failed because you were useless" both Minato and Kushina spat at him.

"**Well I would end misery right here right now but I want you to suffer. So I am gonna tie to this village and it burn down to ashes with you**" Naruto grinned as he knocked both of them unconscious and tied them to a post in the centre of village while he left village while he sealed away his powers once again. When he was out of the village the Kyuubi or rather Kurama who the leader of Youko clan signaled his clan members to burn the village down to ashes. After this, Naruto sat down with bowl of popcorn in his hand enjoying the screams with glee.

"Well kit that was nicely done and Youko clan would always be in your debt. If you need anything tell us and we will provide it to you, me and my fellow clansmen are in your debt because you not only freed me but you also freed that Bijuu's who will now return to their respective duties of watching these lands before they were sealed by that Sage of six Paths to give powers to normal. So that they could rule the world" a man with crimson hair and red eyes wearing a black battle kimono spoke as he gave Naruto a bow and started to leave with his clansmen.

Author's note: There you have it people Naruto got his revenge and the chapter will be a timeskip to Yokai academy where the real adventure will start. Hope that you people enjoyed it and please review and comment over my mistakes. I will also try to update my other stories which I haven't but hopefully I will update all of them in one or two days. Sayonara and I'm signing out.


End file.
